Al atardecer
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Últimamente los besos de Shinsou son largos y profundos, húmedos. Monoma no tendría una mejor manera de describirlos. Siente su cuerpo temblar, el calor oprimir su pecho y sus piernas abrirse bajo el instinto de "más". ShinsouXMonoma Mencion del BakuKami


Al atardecer

.

.

.

.

.

ShinsouXMonoma

.

.

.

Cuando se abren las piernas, Monoma siente la sangre explotada en sus mejillas y la vergüenza inundarlo sin piedad.

Lleva tu mano hasta el rostro contrario, alejando con la palma, un pequeño empujón que realmente no tiene nada de fuerza. Shinsou dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y no puede evitar mirarlo con burla.

—Parecías bastante interesadas —comenta Shinsou. Monoma niega y se atraganta cuando el contrario lame sus labios y coloca ambas manos en sus músculos para el interior de la ropa.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro. Detente, idiota —Exige el rubio. Las mariposas revolotean en su pecho y siente que el aire le falta.

Sabemos que la situación es fácil de malinterpretar, más bien es malinterpretable porque todo lo que está haciendo en ese momento está prohibido. Pero parece que su compañero ha perdido la cuerda o simplemente está más que dispuesto a seguir sin importar lo que le diga.

—¿Entonces no quieres saber por qué? —Shinsou susurra cerca de su entrepierna, alzando la ceja en cuestión. Monoma se siente que se desmayará en cualquier momento.

De acuerdo. Admite que la curiosidad mató al gato. Eso no estaba claro, y también sabe que muchos dirán _"el gato murió sabiendo",_ pero no. Él no quiere saberlo. Le gusta su relación tranquila y sin prisa, que hace apenas unos meses se han tomado las manos y se ha besado con la lengua.

Sabe que es natural, ¿verdad? La consulta más allá de las caricias simples, o ser novios de " _manita sudada"._ Hoy lo he comprobado, lo que he visto y escuchado (sin querer).

No, no quiero, no me interesa saber porqué a Bakugou le encanta meter el pene en la boca a Kaminari. La clase A es así de retorcida— Suelta una risa nerviosa. Shinsou suspira desde donde está y está al otro lado, pegando su frente a la contraria y enredando sus largos dedos en la nuca del blondo.

—Nunca te obliga a hacer algo que no quieras y no serás la excepción— Dados de forma tan baja que la materialización de las palabras solo se identifica por su cercanía. Monoma aprieta los labios y la junta las constantes. Ni el mismo sabe lo que quiero, pero, sin duda, estaré listo para dar ese paso tan _íntimo._ Yno, no es que desconfíe de su pareja o algo parecido, solo que le den luz verde significaría dejar que Shinsou llegue mucho más lejos después, y tampoco está listo ni dispuesto a eso. No todavía, ni en el próximo año.

—Cállate — Le gruñe, para Shinsou, eso no es más que una pataleta adorable debido a su vergüenza.

—¿Debería besarte? —Cuestiona el de cabello morado. No se pierda la oportunidad de escapar de sus amatistas. Ama cada detalle del rubio, incluso aquellos gestos que muchos podrían encontrar ridículos.

—Estamos en un salón de clases ¿eres idiota?

—Tal vez, aprendí del mejor… Además, ¿no dices siempre que debemos ser mejores que la clase A en todo? - Monoma chasquea los dientes, listo para soltar el veneno que tiene guardado. Está frustrado ante la situación en la que se ha puesto el mismo. Nunca he tenido la intención de ver los dos rubios de la clase. En el salón de la química, teniendo esa clase de "encuentros", mucho menos escuchar a Bakugou maldecir and gemir por la "boca tan profunda" que tenía el singularismo del rayo. No, no quería ver eso y mucho menos contar con un Shinsou para que malinterpretara sus palabras o creyera que estaba insinuando. Lo que se necesita es una respuesta que no sea sólo una respuesta, sino que se debe a un ataque verbal o físico que pueda tener (una bofetada era lo mínimo que se merecía). El rojo se intensifica en sus mejillas y no le queda más que concentrarse para que no se acabe el oxígeno, y que Shinsou (como siempre) se burle por su pésima técnica. El rubio cede y rodea el cuello adverso con sus brazos. El primer toque es superficial, en el segundo contacto roza sus labios con mayor lentitud, buscando disfrutar de la humedad y la textura de su boca. Sabe una mermelada.

El texto se muestra en la página principal y se muestra el texto. El sonido de la humedad en sus bocas comienza a inundar sus sentidos ahí mismo. Tiembla, sus manos se aferran a la espalda de Shinsou atrapando su playera.

Últimamente los besos de Shinsou son largos y profundos, _húmedos_ . Monoma no tendrá una mejor manera de describirlos. Siente su cuerpo temblar, el calor oprimir su pecho y sus piernas abrirse bajo el instinto de _"más"._ Su lengua empuja la contraria por varios segundos, pero Shinsou responde succionando y mordiendo tan bien como lo sabe, moviendo su mano derecha para delinear su costo Monoma se siente preso de la ansiedad, una que ha ido creciendo en todo ese tiempo como un escape a los sentimientos sinceros que no es capaz de gritar. Ambos luchan por controlarse porque nunca se sentirá lo suficientemente rápido para dar el gran paso, una vez allí no habrá retorno y el miedo a todo el mar una perdida de tiempo los carcome.

 _¿Si me deja luego de tener sexo?_

 _¿Si me deja por obligarlo?_

Sus pensamientos no son solo como sus mayores miedos. No ser suficiente o no dar lo suficiente.

Shinsou a veces se desespera y Monoma quiere golpear la cabeza por la culpabilidad y el deseo de tener un cuerpo indeseable. O al menos lo son hasta que los largos dedos de Hitoshi se detienen y se tratan con cariño, asegurando que irán a su ritmo.

—Hitoshi ...— el vaho pega en sus labios y siente que consume su nombre en agonía — mejor paremos ...

—Dices que quieres parar cuando tu cuerpo dice lo contrario ... —Mite con naturalidad, soltando un jadeo leve. La historia de la piel de la mujer, Monoma después de los labios para no emitir ningún sonido que pueda ser delatarlo, es inútil. No me moleste con esto, vamos lento… ¿bien?

La voz de Shinsou es casi una súplica, Monoma lo mira a los ojos de nuevo y resignado, la decisión que se ha tomado antes de emitirla con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

No tendrá el corazón para detenerlo. Después de todo, hay veces que el equilibrio debe ganar y no puede negar siempre a esos amatistas que lo ven como más valioso de su vida.

—Solo no hasta el final— Shinsou sonríe y besa su frente.

-… Nunca te obligaría - Y Monoma lo sabe, pero si las dudas quiere recalcarlo. _No está listo._

La punta de la nariz de Hitoshi se restaura en su cabello, baja hasta su oído y luego a su cuello, lo delinea con parsimonia. Monoma huele a cítricos y que lo vuelve loco. Sus manos se dedican a deshacerse de los botones estorbosos que en la piel de su pareja. Al lograr su cometido, sus labios se deslizan desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, bajando y repartiendo los pequeños besos y mordidas que hacen al contrario estremecerse y aferrarse con fuerza a su ropa.

Shinsou sabe que la nariz. —¿Quieres que siga? —Susurra en forma de pregunta. Lo que va a pasar. Monoma lleva su mano a su boca y su rostro el rostro, no se niega, pero tampoco lo afirma.

Shinsou busca su mano y entre sus dedos con los del rubio. Lo que debe ver en su cara es exigente para su atención y cuando sus azules se enfocan, Shinsou se derrite. Quiero ver los zafiros inundados de placer, demostrar que el sexo no es desagradable ni doloroso como el pensamiento.

Presiona sus labios contra sus músculos y la vida suave, obteniendo un jadeo como respuesta positiva para seguir adelante.

Su mano libre llega a su miembro, bajo el sonido húmedo de la punta. Como un pianista dando inicio a su concierto. Se posa entre sus piernas y la extensión. Ante el suspiro, vuelve a hacerlo desde los testículos, ascendiendo hasta la punta y lo engulle por completo.

Monoma gime y estira su cabello ante la sorpresa. Su cuerpo se conmueve y se relaciona con las piernas en vivo, con las manos de Shinsou lo que sostienen con la fuerza de los músicos, evitando que eso suceda.

La lengua de Shinsou presiona y Monoma lleva su cabeza atrás atrás, sintiendo un montón de emociones nuevas.

Su boca y su pecho no se coordinan. La mayor parte de la boca, sin embargo, no hay tiempo con los dientes. Su lengua deleitaba el sabor de la punta, húmeda con su propia saliva y el líquido pre seminal que emanaba del contrario. Se puede ver y observar desde su lugar _._

—¿Te gusta? ... —pregunta Shinsou, Monoma no habla, simplemente mira las pupilas expandidas y jala de su cabello. Shinsou sonríe victorioso y sin pensarlo para ser miembro de nuevo, esta vez succionando con más frecuencia. El rubio está en su cabello nuevo, y más que molestarlo, termina excitándolo. Sabe que lo está volviendo loco. Su erección comienza un doler. Su boca tiene un sonido hueco cuando se puede tomar para tomar aire y volver a una parte sensible, está demasiado duro, se siente la textura de sus lenguas con su lengua y el glande, enrojecido como un punto de estallar.

Descubrir a lamer más abajo, justo en la división entre su miembro y testículos. Luego sube, arremetiendo con más velocidad, profundamente, llenando de su extraño sabor y ayudando con su izquierda y la saliva que emana su boca. La historia de los gemidos de Monoma, sus jadeos, la forma en que inconscientemente y el movimiento de la cadera en busca de más contacto.

Incluso, Shinsou deja de aplicar fuerza para sentir como los dedos del rubio se cierran sobre su cabeza, empujándolo con más y más fuerza. Shinsou contrae los músculos de su boca con la finalidad de obtener más placer en el blondo, que le permite hacer lo que quiera, lo que se quiere, la lengua y la succión, la punta y la tensión y los ojos extasiados, es una magnífica vista. Le parece suficiente para ver en qué condiciones se encuentran.

Lo que se tensa, y su sabor salado se combina con la boca presagiando lo inevitable; Aun así, no se aparta.

El lagrimeo se acumula en sus amatistas debido a la intromisión dura en su garganta. Siente la semilla caliente dentro de su boca y la saborea ... Extraño; huele dulce, aunque difiere mucho en serlo, aun así, no es desagradable. Nada que venga de monoma puede serlo. Lo traga, limpia con su lengua.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta el rubio. Su voz no se deja caer, quiere dejarse caer sobre el escritorio y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Shinsou lleva su cabello hace mucho tiempo y se va materializando en sus labios. Claro que lo está. Su recompensa es el cuadro que tiene frente a él.

Es hermoso.

—Ven — Shinsou lo alza, subiendo y acomodando la ropa de varios tirones. Monoma lleva sus manos a sus antebrazos. Ambos permanecen en silencio, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Shinsou intenta besar a Monoma pero este lo aleja.

No tengo que acabar de poner eso, en tu boca, buscando la calidez del amor que solo el rubio lo puede proporcionar. Está a punto de susurrar _Te amo_ pero la voz del rubio lo interrumpe. —Creo que ya sé por que a Bakugou le gusta poner su pene en la boca de Kaminari.

Shinsou ríe con fuerza mientras que el cielo se tiñe de azules y naranjas.

* * *

Comentarios: ¡Primero que nada agradece a Wenki_ por la correccion del fanfic. Te quiero mucho caramelito.

En segundo lugar esto surgió solo por que ¿si? Tenía grandes expectativas de mi misma y no se cumplió. Amo a mi OTP y bueno, espero que se actualicen mis otras historias y que ustedes hayan disfrutado este pequeño pedazo de mi que les estoy dejando. Me estuve quebrando la cabeza dos días enteros para esto.

También se encuentra el grupo de ShinMono de todas las chicas del grupo.


End file.
